


Повесть о правде и долге

by Cirtaly



Series: Сказочная Англия [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fairy-tale, Gen, Pseudo-History
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Здесь вам просто расскажут историю. Добрую историю, где герои получают самое страшное проклятие и одновременно драгоценнейший дар, сражаются с драконами и встречаются с заклятыми врагами, а тяжелый конфликт разрешается одной шахматной партией. Удачи, и не берите яблоки из рук фейри!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повесть о правде и долге

**Author's Note:**

> Тринадцатый век, волшебная Британия, которую можно найти только в сказках. Автор очень старался соблюсти стилистику тамошних storytellers, и это можно счесть предупреждением. :D  
> Иллюстрации выполнены прекрасной [metaspade](http://metaspade.deviantart.com/).  
> Фик написан для фандомного мероприятия [Winter Temporary Fandom Combat](http://wtfcombat.diary.ru/)

Не так уж и давно страшная история случилась со славным нашим Королевством. Все о ней слышали. Все знают. Только перевирают ее кто во что горазд. Сейчас я вам расскажу, как все было на самом деле. Случилось так, что я знаком со многими достойными людьми, кто оказался близко к злодеям и героям той поры, да и сам видел многое.  
Началась наша история еще при короле Георге. Тогда при нем служил советник, родом из семейства с Дальних Холмов. Впрочем, уже в то время род этот называл себя Холмсами в честь какого-то своего предка. У советника была красавица-жена. Родила она ему двоих сыновей. Первенец, рассказывают, сразу умел говорить, и первое слово его было «конституционнаямонархия». Никто не понял, что это слово значит, и тогда назвали его Майкрофтом, в честь другого предка, который умел заклинать море с помощью похожих непонятных слов.  
Ведьма, жившая по соседству, предсказала, что мальчику суждено стать королем без короны. Семейство Холмсов благоразумно решило сохранить пророчество в тайне ото всех, и от Майкрофта тоже. Мне же это знание доверила сама ведунья, и рассказываю я лишь по прошествии долгого времени. Теперь-то каждая собака знает, чем обязан роду Холмсов наш народ и несколько сопредельных. Потому и секрет этот не известен разве что глупому Полишинелю, да и то из-за того, что он живет по ту сторону Ла Манша.  
Однако ныне речь поведу о другом сыне мудрого советника. Спустя семь лет родился младший сын Холмсов, Шерлок. На этот раз прорицательница ничего не сказала, глянув на младенца. Лишь посоветовала держать дитя подальше от яблок, иначе всем туго придется.

**Волшебное яблоко**

Рос Шерлок веселым, добрым и очень умным. Он подмечал чужие тайны и умел видеть замыслы так, будто те были написаны у людей на лбу. Несмотря на этот странный дар, его все любили, даже брат, и не было между ними вражды, столь привычной для многих других семей.  
Однажды, когда Шерлоку исполнилось семь — Майкрофту тогда пошел пятнадцатый год — решил король, что мальчики достаточно выросли, чтобы сопровождать его на охоте. Сильнее любой другой добычи король жаждал заполучить сероглазую лань, которая в то время обитала в сосновой роще. О той лани рассказывали, будто она может дать смертному либо самое желанное, либо самое необходимое.  
Также легенда рассказывала, что лань явится, только когда пять миров встретятся, желая лишь спасения для каждого, и будет обнажен дарующий зрение меч. Братья Холмсы тоже слышали о лани и даже придумали, что могло значит это пророчество и как можно изловить волшебного зверя, но отказались от этой мысли. Хотя, по правде-то, отказался лишь Майкрофт, а Шерлок вслух согласился с братом, но про себя подумал, что познакомиться с нею было бы любопытно.  
Охота шла своим чередом. Собаки нюхали воздух, загонщики шли следом, а двор развлекался историями о новой королевской забаве — грустной лисе. Она сидела в углу за троном, мрачно лакала молоко из миски и временами тявкала с печалью. Ничем лиса примечательна не была, кроме смешно выпученных глаз и взъерошенных лохм за ушами. Майкрофт тоже видел зверя, когда однажды сопровождал отца ко двору, и охотно поддержал разговор.  
Младшему же сыну Холмсов стало очень скучно. Лису он жалел и хотел бы отпустить на волю; пряники, которыми вовсю лакомились другие бегающие вокруг дети, ему надоели. Мальчик принялся разглядывать тропу, лес, каркающих ворон — все, кроме занятых лишь собою взрослых. Поэтому только он один заметил, что ветви орешника по правую руку от тропы призывно трещали всякий раз, когда мимо проходил человек. Наш герой приотстал от компании, подошел к кустам вплотную, вгляделся в темноту и застыл в изумлении.  
За ветвями оказалась поляна, трава на ней светилась золотом, а вокруг пустого трона танцевали эльфы. Шерлок завороженно шагнул вперед. Он слышал истории об эльфах. Как они забирают детей, да и взрослых. Иногда навсегда, а иногда — на годы. Сказки эти только разжигали любопытство маленького Шерлока, который очень грустил из-за того, что до сих пор не встретил малый народец. Теперь мальчик радовался: наконец-то и ему улыбнулась удача.  
Раздвинув ветви, он подошел ближе к волшебной поляне. Эльфы заметили гостя и замахали ему, счастливо улыбаясь.  
— Иди к нам! Потанцуй с нами! — кричали они.  
Шерлок присел на корточки у волшебного круга и ничего не ответил. Он решил понаблюдать: когда еще представится случай? Эльфы были маленькими человечками в роскошных одеждах. Они пировали, танцевали и смеялись в точности, как взрослые на балу во дворце, который Шерлоку довелось мельком видеть однажды. Мальчик жадно ловил и запоминал отличия от привычной картины — а их было немало. Взять хотя бы слуг, которые разносят напитки на пиру любого уважающего себя лорда. Так тут их не было. Кубки носились по залу сами собой, наполняясь вином или неведомым напитком, что пьют в волшебной стране.  
Эльфы же не оставляли попыток заманить мальчика в круг. Соблазняли его диковинными кушаньями. Показывали чудесные игрушки, каких смертные мальчики никогда не видывали: были тут и самоходные повозки, и крошечные лошадки, умеющие бегать и ржать, и птицы, поющие ровно так же, как соловьи в лесу.  
На волшебные диковины Шерлок с интересом смотрел, но не приближался. Семья его была не из бедных, потому игрушек и сластей у него и так было предостаточно. Эльфы видимо, совсем отчаявшись, даже прелестную девушку-эльфку ему показали. Она звала его играть с золотым мячом и весело улыбалась, но Шерлок лишь рассмеялся, покачав головой.  
— Слишком мал, серьезен и скучен! — обиделась красавица-фея и вернулась в свой хоровод.  
А Шерлок рассердился. Эльфы держали его за простофилю, который может клюнуть на блестящее неживое колдовство или фальшивую улыбку! Пусть ему всего семь лет, но цену богатству он уже знал. И знал, чего хочет. Так думал мальчик.  
— Сами вы скучные! — заявил он и встал на ноги, собираясь догонять своих. — Тоже мне малый народец. Веселье у вас не любопытней веселья, что при дворе человеческого короля.  
— Скучные, значит? — вдруг заговорил пенек, что стоял до того рядом с Шерлоком.  
Круг со скачущими эльфами тут же рассыпался золочеными искрами, как не бывало. Полянка обернулась обычной полянкой, а Шерлок отскочил в сторону, хватаясь за палку, которую ему дали с собой на охоту, и обернулся к говорящему пню. Тот оказался вовсе не пнем, а еще одним эльфом. Только побольше, где-то по пояс Шерлоку. С клюкой, горбом и крючковатым носом.  
— Ты кто? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Хозяин этой поляны и этого орешника. А еще колдун. Эльфы на тебя очень сердиты. Зачем ты назвал их скучными?  
Мальчик пожал плечами и честно (он всегда был очень честен) ответил:  
— Потому что они скучные. И ты скучный. Сомневаюсь, что во всем лесу найдется хоть что-то любопытное.  
Хозяин поляны сурово нахмурился, но почти сразу радушно заулыбался и возразил:  
— В нашей стране, Эльфландии, для каждого найдется что-то по душе. Могу показать, упрямый мальчик.  
Шерлок подумал и тряхнул кудрями.  
— Нет, я с тобой никуда не пойду. В Эльфландии время течет быстрее. Не хочу пропасть из дома на несколько лет.  
Он очень любил читать и много знал о волшебной стране. А еще он любил своих маму и папу, хоть они и редко играли с сыновьями. Брата он тоже любил и не хотел бросать.  
— Ты не пропадешь, клянусь своей поляной! — в сердцах воскликнул колдун. — Я просто покажу место, которое тебе понравится, и время там будет течь даже медленнее, чем в твоей стране.  
Шерлок внимательно поглядел на эльфа, прислушался к голосам удалявшейся процессии. Они все еще были близко, словно и минуты не прошло. Мальчик принял решение и кивнул. Тут же колдун ударил посохом оземь, и лес исчез. Шерлок вдруг оказался в комнате с бревенчатыми половицами и волшебным яблоневым садом за окном. Здесь стояли шкафы с книгами. Высокие, как Вавилонская башня, они пронзали небо. Мальчик поднял голову и увидел его — оно было черное, как сажа; в нем мерцали звезды, холодные и прекрасные. Настолько прекрасные, что он в восхищении замер.  
Колдун хохотнул и сказал:  
— Что, нравится здесь? Осмотрись. Можешь читать книги. Но ничего не ешь… Сам знаешь.  
Шерлок только отмахнулся.  
— Конечно, знаю, колдун. Если что-то съем, останусь тут навсегда.  
— Не обязательно. Это странное место. Понятия не имею, что тут творится. Если что, пенять тебе, упрямый мальчик, только на себя.  
Сказал так горбун и исчез в клубах сиреневой пыли.  
Наш герой только того и ждал, чтобы подбежать к шкафам и вынуть самую толстую книгу, до которой смог дотянуться. На обложке было неровно выведено: «Анархизм и анархисты. Труд сей содержит изыскания, посредством коих ничтожный ученый муж надеялся проникнуть в суть преступных начинаний упомянутых злодеев и механизмы зарождения преступных же планов». Автором значился какой-то Чезар Ломбро. Наверное, это была магическая книга. С заклинаниями. Любой другой ребенок уже убежал бы с криками, но мы-то с вами знаем, что Шерлока никто бы не осмелился назвать обычным. Нет. Шерлоку книга понравилась. Настолько, что он забыл обо всем на свете и уселся с нею прямо на пол.  
Мальчик читал, не отрываясь, то одну книгу, то другую, то какой-то свиток с непонятным закорючками и только временами отвлекался, чтобы помолиться. Нет-нет, я не выдумываю! Конечно, Холмсы редко взывают к могучим силам, которые вершат судьбы людей, но Шерлоку молитва была нужна, чтобы ничего не забыть. Очень ему были важны знания. И пока молитва возносилась к небу Эльфландии, в мозгу мальчика строился дворец из новых раскрытых тайн. Складывался камень за камнем, вставали высокие стены, да вырезались узкие бойницы. Замок тот волшебный, в нем хранятся знания, которые получил мальчик. Потом Шерлоку всего лишь нужно будет коснуться камня, если ему понадобится что-то вспомнить, и тут же придет памятный образ. Это называется «создать Чертог Разума».  
Шерлок переходил от стеллажа к стеллажу, разглядывал приборы на столе: колбы с дымящимся зельем, кувшины (в них никогда не заканчивалось молоко), увеличительные стекла, сквозь которые можно увидеть крошечных существ, что живут повсюду рядом с нами (и сейчас не о фейри речь). Словом, было в комнате великое множество самых любопытных вещей.  
Так и продолжалось, пока мальчик не оказался перед окном, за которым росла яблоня с налитыми плодами. Сквозь чудные яблоки просвечивало солнце, играло на спелых боках. Шерлок вдруг понял, что очень хочет есть. Памятуя о предупреждении колдуна, храбрый, но разумный сын Холмсов, конечно же, отошел от окна прочь.  
Вышло так, что следующим, что прочел мальчик, оказался перечень тварей невиданных, да растений небывалых, которые росли спокойно по всей Эльфландии, а в простой-обычной Англии таких днем с огнем не сыщешь. Отдельно в том списке рассказывалось о волшебных яблоках. Такое съешь и будешь говорить правду. Что означало это загадочное обещание, Шерлок не знал. Знал только, что он и так много правды видит — его брат научил. Что бы случилось, если б Шерлок еще и волшебное яблоко съел? К тому же он знал, что правду говорить — это хорошо. Правильно. Лучше, чем говорить ложь.  
Мальчик снова подбежал к окну. Яблоки… Волшебные яблоки с нежной косточкой внутри. По виду — точь-в-точь, как в книжке написано! Ему очень захотелось узнать, что случится, если съесть одно из них. Многое может стерпеть сын Холмсов, но не муки любопытства. Потому он, не раздумывая, потянулся за окно и схватил чудесный плод. И тут же его съел. Яблоко оказалось очень вкусным, только Шерлока тут же сморил наведенный колдовской сон, и мальчик заснул прямо на полу, подложив под голову томик «Приключений презренного пирата Джека».  
В это же время на оставленной Шерлоком тропе стоял Майкрофт и оглядывался по сторонам в поисках младшего братишки. Он, конечно же, заметил, что Шерлок исчез. Куда он мог пропасть? Майкрофт чуть отстал от процессии и прошел по следам брата в орешник. Науку читать чужие следы, даже такие легкие и незаметные, как следы маленького мальчика, он постиг не так давно, и надеялся обучить тому и Шерлока. Вот только найти его надо сначала.  
Старший сын Холмсов пристально всмотрелся в траву под ногами и нашел окончание следов. Они обрывались нежданно и необъяснимо. Майкрофт сразу же догадался, что ответ следует искать у волшебного народа. Уж на что младший брат был непоседлив и непредсказуем, но даже он не смог бы исчезнуть без единого следа на земле или деревьях.  
Что именно сделал Майкрофт потом, мне неведомо. Одни говорят, что Майкрофт Незримый уже в четырнадцать лет обладал весомым влиянием среди всяких тварей, и среди волшебных — тоже. Другие вспоминают про колдунью-крестную, которая, дескать, и обучила его обращаться с фейри. Третьи и вовсе страшное сказывают. Будто пригрозил он лесным тварям, что если не выдадут они негодяя, который Шерлока увел, то придет вся королевская рать, да и сожжет орешник и поляну дотла.  
О подобном не говорят вслух, посему узнать наверняка у самого героя никто не может. Разве что Шерлок знает. Только к нему попробуй подойди... Холмсы умеют хранить свои тайны.  
Так или иначе, Майкрофт попал в то самое место вместе с хранителем орешника и успел увидеть, как брат его провалился в магический сон.  
— Отпусти Шерлока, ты, колдовское отродье! — потребовал в ярости сын Холмсов. — Что ты с ним сделал?!  
Хозяин орешника лишь головой покачал и, печально вздохнув, ответил:  
— Ничего. Твой брат съел яблоко правды. Он теперь владеет силой огромной цены. Нельзя его просто так отпустить.  
— Но этот дар сам по себе наказание... — пораженно сказал Майкрофт.  
Колдун издевательски осклабился, захрипел, закаркал: такой уж у него вышел смех — жуткий и мерзкий.  
— О, нет. Его слишком сильно любят. Никакое это не наказание...  
Лесовик застыл на мгновение, а потом кивнул со значением.  
— Я отпущу вас обоих только с одним условием.  
— С каким условием, колдун? — сурово спросил Майкрофт.  
— Ты тоже получишь дар.  
В руке волшебника из ниоткуда появилось еще одно яблоко. Оно было совсем не похоже на то, что так опрометчиво попробовал Шерлок. Мягкую сочную сердцевину яблока скрывала кожура столь темная и твердая, что разгрызть ее могли бы только молодые и крепкие зубы.  
— Что это за дар, колдун?  
Майкрофт не спешил бездумно хватать плод, подозрительно на него прищурился.  
— Это яблоко молчащего знания. Тот, кто его съест, будет знать правду, но всегда о ней молчать.  
Храбрый юноша побледнел, отступая на шаг и вскидывая руки.  
— Не дар, но проклятие ты мне вручаешь...  
— Только так, — прорычал колдун и ударил посохом оземь. — Иначе оба сгинете здесь. Никогда не вернутся наследники Холмсов домой.  
Вскипела гордая юная кровь в жилах отрока, и клинок острый прижался к шее гнусного фейри-обманщика.  
— Поклянись! — прошипел Майкрофт. — Сталью, кровью и кровом своим поклянись, что отпустишь нас тут же, как я выполню твое условие!  
Колдун лишь злобно смеялся под мечом, нисколько не напуганный на вид. Только Майкрофт все равно знал, что бессмертный фейри боялся клинка, и, как любой другой фейри, хотел лишь в страхе убежать от холодного железа.  
— Убьешь меня — никогда отсюда не уйдешь!  
— Знаю! Но и ты не уйдешь. Никогда и никуда. Клянись!  
Страшен Майкрофт Незримый в гневе. Мало кто видел его таким и выжил. А из тех, кто выжил, лишь один мог бы рассказать. Но мы Шерлока спрашивать поостережемся, ибо его гнев бывает столь же силен и ужасен.  
Колдун поклялся. Сталью, кровью и кровом родным. А Майкрофт выполнил условие. Тогда колдун отпустил братьев.  
Тут же они оказались на поляне возле орешника. Шерлок растерянно и испуганно охнул — ведь его выдернули из наведенного сна, и он даже не сразу понял, где находится. Майкрофт же только и смог, что, скрыв слезы, обнять младшего братишку.  
Он понял уже сейчас — никак не сказать Шерлоку, какой ценой отвоевана его свобода у фейри. Губы не слушались, язык не ворочался, а грудь сдавило что-то огромное и сильное, так, что и слова вымолвить нельзя.  
Шерлок тоже понял, что волшебные силы не дают Майкрофту выдать какую-то тайну. И что старшему наследнику Холмсов было нелегко спасти младшего, хоть и не видно никаких ран. Тогда Шерлок обнял любимого брата сильней. Он верил, что они справятся. Ведь оба они выжили. А заклятия... ну, что заклятия. Люди без рук, без ног живут и справляются. И они уж как-нибудь не пропадут. Ведь правда — это не смертельно.

***

Братья догнали процессию и славно поохотились вместе со всеми. Лань в тот день королю не досталась. И на следующий день — тоже. И после. Король Георг продолжал посещать великий лес в поисках лани; продолжал копить золото в своей сокровищнице; продолжал поить несчастного лиса молоком, пока тот не издох.  
Подрастал его сын. Росли Шерлок и Майкрофт в кругу любящей семьи. Вопреки ожиданиям, проклятие не слишком мешало братьям. Все и так уже знали о необычайной одаренности обоих, потому никого и не удивляло, если Шерлок вдруг говорил что-то о прошлом, но сокрытом; настоящем, но далеком; будущем, но неизвестном — и все оказывалось правдой. Тем более никто не считал странным, что Майкрофт будто бы уже знал все, что оказывалось на языке у младшего брата.  
Например, однажды, когда ему исполнилось десять, Шерлок сказал: «Закончились наши спокойные дни, ветви становятся основаниями древа». Сказал и, говорят, убежал в свои покои, где плакал последний раз в своей жизни. Майкрофт в это время был рядом с матерью и пытался поддержать гордую госпожу, когда пришла весть о гибели их отца на очередном походе за ланью. Сыновья старого Холмса с тех пор избегали любимого развлечения короля, а Майкрофт стал во главе рода Холмсов.  
Он старался защищать своего брата; все ждал, что дары Эльфландии сыграют с ними злую шутку. Что ж... Известное поверье: чего ждешь и боишься более всего, то и случается.

**Братья и правда**

Шерлок часто говорил брату все, что видел и понимал о происходящем в Королевстве, а тот только кивал в ответ. Раздоры в стране росли и ширились. Майкрофт тоже все знал и твердо стоял на стороне короля, а точнее, его сына. Эдмунд достиг совершеннолетия, Майкрофт был старше его и опытней, потому будущий король прислушивался к нему так же, как нынешний полагался на отца Майкрофта и Шерлока. Очень полезно для короны иметь на своей стороне столь проницательного человека.  
Не стану пересказывать события, что вам всем известны. Так ли давно они были?.. Все мы помним, как любил король Георг свою корону, обожал простирать властную руку над подданными, вершить судьбы. Всегда стремился напомнить о своей власти, чтобы никто не смел посягать на нее. Так и вышло, что обидел он английскую знать тем, что не желал блюсти закон о вольности, принятый еще во времена его отца. Все помнят, как пыталась старая знать напомнить королю о привилегиях, что дал им еще его отец. И как сын короля поначалу поддерживал их и даже едва не поднял мятеж против него.  
Шерлока в то время очень интересовали явления природы, звери лесные и городские, мир неживой и мир неживых. Множество загадок ждали разрешения. Например, он узнал, что станется с селитрой, если ее смешать с серой и добавить что-то еще... Нет, не стану повторять — не важны увлечения юного (ему тогда было пятнадцать) Шерлока для нашей истории. Важно другое: несмотря на то, что на происшествия политические младший Холмс обращал внимание только когда те ему мешали отыскивать ответы на его бесчисленные вопросы, Шерлок все равно в те странные дни нашел время сказать: «Взгляды наследников меняются быстрей, чем поворачивает свою головку цветок следом за солнцем».  
К счастью или к сожалению, поблизости в момент, когда пророчество прозвучало, были лишь старший брат и их крестная. Майкрофт кивнул и хмыкнул в ответ, заметив только, что не так уж это и плохо. И что все будет хорошо. Ведьма-прорицательница же ничего не сказала, но запомнила и передала ничтожному мне подробности происшедшего.  
Потом Шерлок поднял голову от непонятного инструмента, который собирал, пронзительно глянул на брата и прямо спросил:  
— Почему ты служишь будущему, что столь переменчиво и лживо?  
— Оно не лживо, Шерлок. Оно следует за своей правдой и даст безопасность нашей семье на многие десятилетия, — отвечал Майкрофт и улыбнулся с достоинством, присущим когда-то старому Холмсу.  
Шерлок, как сказала крестная, ничем не выдал своего несогласия с братом. Разве что преувеличенно покорно склонил голову и вылетел из комнаты немного быстрее, чем допускают правила приличия.  
Спустя два года наше любимое Королевство расколола война. Братья оставались на стороне короля. То есть, Майкрофт оставался, а Шерлоку было все равно. Он уже был достаточно взрослым, чтобы стать солдатом на службе у короля. Только брат не позволил ему, вместо этого отправив по очень важному поручению аж в сам Константинополь. Подробности того дела мне неизвестны, но они были достаточно увлекательны для младшего Холмса, чтобы он послушался Майкрофта и уехал.  
Так уж вышло, что странствие Шерлока затянулось на целый год, хотя само дело было решено в первые четыре месяца. По пути домой — Шерлок решил путешествовать по морю — он попал в плен к пиратам, которые не только не погубили младшего Холмса, но признали его своим и приняли в команду. Говорят, так получилось благодаря его обширным познаниям в географии и астрономии. К тому же Средиземное море Шерлок знал не хуже прудика, что был давным-давно вырыт у них дома в саду. Так что, по своей воле или нет, Шерлок сделался пиратом. Эти приключения юного Холмса заслуживают подробного рассказа, но мы сейчас на них задерживаться не станем.  
Скажем лишь вот что. Еще на пути в Константинополь открылась Шерлоку новая правда о жутких делах, которые вот-вот случатся в родной Англии.  
— Проклятье! — воскликнул он со злостью и, привстав на стременах, обернулся на запад, где остался его дом. — Меня обманули...  
Когда же его спросили, что за беда стряслась, Шерлок сказал:  
— На троне чужестранец. Наследник и король поплатились за свою гордыню. Богом клянусь, мой брат обманом отправил меня подальше.  
Шерлок пришел в ярость и расстройство духа, рассказывают достойные люди, что сопровождали его. Его оскорбило, что старший Холмс не дал ему самому решить свою судьбу и быть рядом с братом в тяжелые дни. Он уже собирался пуститься в обратный путь, но спутники его удержали: в одиночку в столь дальнюю дорогу отправляться опасно. И потом, неужели, старший Холмс мог поступить так несправедливо со своим братом, равным по рождению? Наверняка он не лгал, и это дело в Византии действительно очень важное.  
Пророчество, как всегда, оказалось верным. Войска короля были разбиты в сражении, а сам король и его старший сын оказались в плену. Англией стал править иноземный выскочка, поставленный обиженной королем знатью.  
Майкрофту удалось остаться на свободе и даже сохранить свое поместье. Подтверждений тому не нашлось, но слухи упорно твердят, что именно он помогал готовить побег принца и подсказывал чужеземцу решения, которые злили изменников, что возвели его на трон. Правда это или нет, я не знаю, зато точно знаю, что через год, когда Шерлок вернулся, принц и король все еще оставались в плену.  
Младший Холмс ворвался в Лондон, словно шторм на побережье. Только он сам да пираты знают, каких трудов ему стоило вырваться из их лап и вернуться домой. Майкрофт встретил брата в порту, где тот сошел на берег и, говорят, нелегко Шерлоку было удержаться на ногах — так долго не ступал он на сушу.  
Шерлок был зол на брата. За месяцы странствий ему открывалась правда за правдой, и теперь он был уверен: Майкрофт намеренно сделал так, чтобы младший брат не участвовал в войне, не был вынужден сделать выбор между двумя силами, обе из которых оставались для Шерлока одинаково скучными. О, младший Холмс был уже совсем не мальчишка, чтобы стерпеть такой обман! Потому и вышло так, что первые слова Шерлока, обращенные к любимому брату были необдуманны, но правдивы, словно клинок во вражеской глотке.  
— Зачем ты меня обманул? — с горечью спросил он. — От чего защищаешь? Или ты считаешь меня неспособным за себя постоять? Ничего ужасного с королевством не станется. Уже под следующей молодой луной увидим мы, как сбежит принц из плена, а чужеземец на троне будет жестоко наказан.  
Старший Холмс, уж на что был рад увидеть, наконец, Шерлока живым и здоровым, побледнел, словно перед ним не родной брат, а привидение в кандалах. Хотя, скажу честно, смотрел Шерлок истинным призраком и походил разве на тень от самого себя, так он был грязен, худ и оборван. Чисто пират, давно не знавший обильной еды, теплого питья и ванны.  
Так что Майкрофт быстро оправился от изумления, схватил Шерлока за плечи, будто тот готов был упасть, и, чтобы все вокруг слышали, громко крикнул:  
— О, брат мой! Помутился твой рассудок из-за злоключений великих. Скорее же, пойдем домой, волшебство нашей крестной исцелит тебя.  
Шерлок в удивлении и растерянности смотрел на брата и ничего не отвечал. Потом он без сопротивления позволил слугам подхватить себя, усадить в карету и увезти в родительский дом.  
Так над пророчеством Шерлока посмеялись и забыли до поры до времени. Тогда сплетничали, что и на старуху бывает проруха. И что даже бриллиант может помутиться, если надолго опустить его в грязь. Что нужно дать юному Холмсу отдохнуть под родным кровом, и дар вернется.  
Говорят, Шерлок, как замолчал тогда, в порту, так и не раскрывал рта до самой новой луны. Также сказывают, что он сидел эти дни дома и не выходил даже в сад. Ведьма-крестная и вправду посещала Шерлока, только не лечила его — не от чего было. Просто играла с ним в шахматы, все также сохраняя молчание, или читала ему его любимые стихи. Один лишь раз на исходе лунного цикла, волшебница сказала:  
— У старшего брата были причины солгать. Лорда Майкрофта ведет его собственная правда. Но ты тоже прав. Простить предательство нелегко. Никто от тебя этого и не ждет.  
В ответ Шерлок впервые после возвращения улыбнулся. Облегченной была та улыбка, будто слова волшебницы открыли ему какую-то сложную тайну, над которой он давно бился.  
— Твои слова исполнены мудрости. Благодарю.  
Улыбка сошла с его лица, сменилась пустым странным выражением на дне светлых глаз.  
— Сегодня люди вспомнят о моей правде, — серьезно сказал Шерлок.  
Так и вышло. Той ночью принц сбежал из плена и через два месяца изменники были сброшены с трона. Король Георг вернулся на трон.  
Слова Шерлока вспомнили и поняли, что старший брат солгал ради того, чтобы план по спасению принца Эдмунда не был нарушен. И что бриллиант остается бриллиантом, даже оскверненный самой мерзкой грязью. Так люди и король поняли правду обоих братьев и почитали обоих хорошими, честными и верными.

***

Шерлок так и не смог простить брата, и после того, как король вернулся на престол и все успокоилось, младший Холмс покинул дом матери и стал жить один. Майкрофт оставался подле короля и, говорят, пророчество старой ведьмы исполнилось. Король Георг слушал старшего Холмса куда лучше, чем его отца. В Королевстве стало лучше жить, волнения успокоились.  
Младший же Холмс прослыл по всей стране чудаком, но гениальным и глубоко уважаемым всеми. Он занялся раскрытием преступлений, и был куда удачливей, чем даже сами королевские следователи. Хотя, говорят, он брался не за все злодеяния, а только за самые загадочные; остальные же считал слишком простыми и так и говорил, мол, с ними справятся даже те глупцы, что служат королю.  
Так прошли еще девять спокойных лет, пока старый король не скончался, и корону не принял его старший сын. Эдмунд, будущий Эдмунд Мудрый, только что вернулся из Крестового похода. Вернулся раненым и усталым. Вместе с ним шли ветераны. Тоже раненые и усталые.  
Здесь мой долг правдивого рассказчика требует вспомнить об еще одном герое, чья роль в грядущих событиях не менее, а может и более важна, чем роль братьев Холмсов.  
Джон, сын Уота, был лекарем на той войне. Спасал воинов, страдавших за дело Христа на Святой земле. Дома его никто не ждал. Даже родня, из которой у него впрочем осталась лишь сестра. Джону некуда было податься, и поначалу он не знал, чем ему заняться — лечить так же, как раньше, он не мог из-за ранения. К счастью, повстречал он Шерлока, в то время расследовавшего загадочные исчезновения людей в сосновом лесу. Повстречал, здорово ему помог и, слово за слово, стал Шерлоку единственным другом.

**Дракон с гор**

Молодой король пришел к короне в неспокойные для дневной земли времена. Не стало мира между днем и сумерками. Лезли из леса разные твари: фейри, оборотни, злые колдуны, оборачивавшиеся воронами, да и обычных падальщиков и волков хватало. Настоящее бедствие поразило страну.  
Порешил тогда король сжечь темный лес. Дескать, тогда и земля под пашню свободной станет, и злые силы уйдут. Но Эдмунд не успел осуществить свою задумку из-за того, что пришла на Королевство новая беда. С высоких огненных гор, которые в хорошую погоду видно с берегов Ирландии, прилетел дракон. Был тот дракон, как говорили люди, огромным огнедышащим змеем с крыльями в полнеба и цепкими лапами. Вел себя он нехорошо. Жег поля, нападал на деревни и разве что чудом каким никого до сих пор не погубил.  
Был змей умен: никак его не могли поймать и остановить, как ни старались. Пометавшись по Королевству, дракон выбрал для житья разрушенный им же самим замок в Дебингшире . Так там и жил, наводя ужас на окрестные села громовым ревом и пламенем.  
Король, говорят, сильно утомился тогда. Еще не оправился от раны — яд в ней оставался от отравленной стрелы — да и приближенные не помогали ему. Постоянно спорили меж собой, кому идти с драконом воевать, кому казну считать... А впрочем, не знаю я в точности, что не могли решить бароны. Пусть о королевских делах рассказывает королевский же летописец. Просто вышло так, что король слег с тяжкой болезнью, и некому стало собрать армию и выступить против змея.  
В тот день, о котором теперь слагают небылицы все, кому не лень, погода стояла хмурая. Дракон возился в своем замке и копил пламя. Вокруг короля суетились лекари. Шерлок и Джон сидели в своих любимых креслах и болтали о разном. Именно тогда, когда Шерлок уже решил, что ничего занятного в этом мире произойти не может, и они так и будут вечно сидеть друг против друга, в дверь постучался нарочный от владельца того замка, где поселился дракон. В послании, что передал нарочный, Шерлока умоляли изловить дракона, либо уничтожить его, либо убедить отправиться восвояси. Словом, сделать так, чтоб змей поганый не обижал больше людей. Хотя бы на землях несчастного барона.  
Наш герой, не медля ни секунды, убежал из дому и отправился выяснять все, что только можно выяснить о драконах. Джон едва поспевал за другом, захватив только верный меч. Сначала друзья пришли к дому крестной братьев. Колдунья уже была стара и многое позабыла, да и не знала она ничего о драконах. Потому отправила гостей к своей ученице, Молли, младшей дочери бондаря. И не надо мне тут фыркать! Почему у бондаря не может родиться дочь, способная к целительству и другим полезным вещам? Ну, так вот.  
Пришли Шерлок с Джоном к Молли. Она жила на отшибе в маленьком домике с земляным полом. Молли приготовила друзьям горячий эль. Джон поблагодарил добрую девушку, а Шерлок уже копался в окованном медью деревянном сундуке. Там Молли хранила тайны колдунов и иных знающих людей. Шерлок же стремительно перерыл аккуратно сложенные там стопки, выбрал нужные и разложил их на полу.  
Не успела опуститься ночь, как Шерлок поднял голову от очередной записи и сказал что-то невнятное, но очень умное. Молли и Джон не расслышали слов друга. Они тихо сидели за столом, переговариваясь о том, о сем, вот и не заметили, что Шерлок уже готов делать выводы. Ну, то есть, это он сам так говорил, что делает выводы из наблюдений. Со стороны казалось, что Шерлок просто знает всю правду, и все тут.  
— Что ты сказал, Шерлок? — переспросил Джон.  
— Я не сказал. Я спросил, — ответил Шерлок и нетерпеливо зашагал по комнате. При этом препятствия он не замечал и ступал прямо по книгам (хорошо, что сапоги снял, когда стал с книгами возиться), встретившемуся на пути стулу, сундуку. Молли испуганно вздыхала всякий раз, когда Шерлок вплотную подходил к стене — ей все казалось, что стену он тоже не заметит и то ли больно об нее ударится, то ли шагнет прямо так, насквозь.  
— Что ты спросил?  
— Я спросил, гибли от когтей и зубов дракона животные? Домашние и дикие? Про людей я знаю, что нет.  
Джон замолчал, нахмурившись. Он понятия не имел.  
— Нет, домашние точно не пострадали, — твердо ответила Молли. — Люди, которые жаловались, что дракон их скотину задрал, да требовали возмещения, потом у позорного столба стояли. За ложь и мошенничество.  
— Ага! Теперь дикие.  
Шерлок выбежал наружу, как был, без сапог. Вгляделся в близкий темный лес, приложив ладонь ко лбу.  
— Нет. Дикие звери не боятся дракона, — сказал Шерлок удивленным друзьям, когда вернулся. — А это значит, что он ест растения и...  
Тут Шерлок вдруг умолк и замер на полушаге.  
— Он болен. Огненный жар из пасти — признак хвори, — продолжил он тем самым отстраненным и немного жутким голосом, которым, все знали, говорит не столько Шерлок, сколько сама правда.  
— Так может и не виноват зверь ни в чем? И вправду мирный дракон, никого не обидел. За что его гнать-то? — принялся рассуждать Джон.  
Шерлок будто бы и не услышал друга. В упор уставившись на Молли, которая под пугавшим ее взглядом затрепетала, как пойманная в силок ласточка, он сурово сказал:  
— Тебе приходилось лечить змей от огненного дыхания.  
— Д-да, — ответила испуганно Молли. — Но это были маленькие змейки, и мы сами наводили на них такое заклятие.  
— Так придумайте, как лечить большого змея, — раздраженно проговорил Шерлок. — Лекари вы или нет?  
Потом Шерлок принялся первый предлагать идеи, как же можно исцелить дракона, и друзья втроем приготовили лекарство, а когда взошло солнце, Шерлок с Джоном отправились в путь. Холмс еще потребовал взять карту, на которой была бы отмечена Исландия.  
К вечеру друзья доехали до замка и стали осторожно его разглядывать. Замок тот стоял, как ему и положено, на холме, но был маленький, королевскому не чета. Из-за порушенной крепостной стены доносилась возня, что-то вспыхивало, и за каждым полыханьем следовал громкий усталый вздох. Шерлок, спешиваясь, заметил и Джону указал, что лошадей совсем не тревожила близость дракона, будто тот был им нисколько не страшен.  
Шерлок отправил своего коня пастись и поспешил к воротам. Джон едва поспевал за ним.  
— Господин дракон! — крикнул Шерлок и бесстрашно прошел на внутренний двор, в дальнем углу которого съежившись сидел несчастный змей. Он оказался, вопреки россказням, совсем небольшим — чуть крупнее лося. Жался в угол, злобно смотрел на вошедших и скреб когтями землю.  
— Доброго вам вечера, сэр, — сказал дружелюбно Джон.  
Дракон что-то прошипел в ответ, сверкнул зеленым глазом и сплюнул огненным шаром в сторону. Шерлока, который подошел совсем близко, опалило жаром, но тот только головой покачал и шагнул еще ближе.  
— Уходите, — сказал он, прокашлявшись. — Мое место!  
— Не твое, врешь, — ответил Шерлок. Храбрый Холмс улыбнулся зверю холодно и спокойно, так что даже толстокожему змею стало неуютно, и он попытался еще сильнее вжаться в стену.  
— Что нужно? — спросил дракон. — Убирайтесь, не то сожгу!  
— Домой тебя отправить. Ты, дракон, потерялся. А здесь только сдохнешь и вонять будешь на всю округу.  
Джон ткнул Шерлока локтем в бок, чтоб тот перестал обижать зверя почем зря, но Холмс будто бы даже и не заметил. Вместо того, чтоб извиниться, продолжал глядеть на дракона со стужей в глазах. Змей выпустил струю дыма и зажмурился. Джон потом рассказывал, как ясно было видно, что дракон сдерживает недостойный вздох, который рождала сильная боль в его нутре.  
— Зарываешься, смертный! Мне никто не поможет. Уходите.  
Дракон свернулся в клубок, спрятал голову под крыло, что твой замерзший голубь, и тогда Шерлок подбежал, без страха положил ладонь на тонкую драконью шею и тихо сказал:  
— Мы можем тебя вылечить, глупый ты дракон. И показать дорогу к дому. Что скажешь?  
— Лечи, колдун. Все одно помирать, — простонал дракон.  
И вправду дал себя осмотреть: поднял голову, разинул пасть, когда попросил его Джон. Расправил крылья и повернулся другим боком. Словом, стал послушным. Джон, когда мне рассказывал эту историю, говорил, что тогда он очень удивился такой вот покладистости животного. Хоть и мудрый дракон, но ведь зверь. После того, что наговорил ему Шерлок, человек бы прогнал такого «лекаря» прочь. Но нет. Драконы ведь чем от людей отличаются: они никогда не обидятся на правду, даже если она высказана слишком жестко.  
Вскоре дракон был намазан целительной мазью, напоен целительным питьем, и ему очень полегчало. Огонь перестал рваться из пасти, крылья — невыносимо зудеть, а шкура стала радужной вместо грязно-зеленой.  
— Ну вот, — довольно сказал Шерлок, когда дракон успокоенно выдохнул последнее колечко дыма. — А теперь слушай.  
— Что слушать, человече? Вылечили вы меня славно, и теперь я был бы рад отплатить.  
— Отплатишь тем, что домой улетишь, — рассмеялся Шерлок, — и тем, что выслушаешь меня сейчас. Ты не по доброй воле покинул свой дом, и дурную хворь подхватил не случайно. На тебя наслал проклятие какой-то злой колдун, чтобы разум твой помутился, и ты полетел бы не разбирая дороги, а потом направил сюда. Все ли верно, дракон?  
Зверь важно кивнул.  
— Только я не знаю, что это был за колдун. Знаю лишь, что живет он в сердце вашего леса. Вон того, — сказал змей и указал крылом на запад, где темнела громада леса, который все никак не могли начать жечь.  
Шерлок тогда в затылке почесал и задумался надолго. А когда Шерлок думает, то ничего не замечает. Потому можете даже не пытаться его спрашивать, ежели захотите подтвердить то, что было дальше. Все равно не вспомнит. А дальше дракон опять сверкнул глазом, теперь уже мудро и со смыслом. Драконам ведь никакое яблоко не нужно, чтоб знать и говорить правду.  
И дракон сказал:  
— Люди очень странные. Тут я впервые увидел, чтоб любимое приносили в жертву долгу или истине.  
Джон тогда удивился очень и спросил:  
— Как же поступают драконы, если любовь, долг и правда друг другу мешают?  
— У нас так не бывает. Потому что они — одно. Долг есть любовь, любовь есть правда и правда есть долг, — сказал степенно змей и заспешил домой.  
Шерлок по-прежнему думал о чем-то важном, так что Джон попрощался с драконом сам, показал ему по карте, как лететь домой, и в одиночестве же проследил за улетающим в небо силуэтом.  
Потом сын Уота схватил Шерлока за рукав и потащил прочь. Надвигался темный вечер, и быть близко к ночным фейри, что лезли из леса, Джон не хотел.

***

Пришли страшные для всех островов дни. Королю доложили, что дракон повержен. Говорили, будто братья Холмсы тогда снова поссорились: будто бы Шерлок злился на Майкрофта за то, что доброго дракона оболгали. Врут, не верьте. Братья к тому времени уже давно даже не заговаривали друг с другом лишний раз. Майкрофт встретил брата, когда тот вернулся в Лондон из опасного похода, но ничего не сказал ему. Лишь увидел, что тот невредим, поднял вопросительно бровь, да и уехал домой.  
Теперь, когда дракон улетел, принялись исполнять старый приказ короля. Особенно людям помогал тот замок, что освободил змей: он замкнул кольцо укреплений вокруг леса. Только все равно не давался лес людям без боя. Звери, ночные создания и обитатели холмов, что тут жили задолго до людей, не желали терять свою родину. Они гибли, но забирали с собой сотни и сотни тех, кто сжигал стонущие от боли деревья, засыпал лесные ручьи и болотца. Мстительные фейри добирались и до деревень. Говорят, до сих пор на границе с Уэльсом есть пустые вымороченные села, где в сумерки ухает кто-то и плачет на разные голоса.  
Королю пытались говорить, что плохо дела в Королевстве. Что нужно остановиться, пока не поздно. Но все было напрасно, потому как Эдмунд все еще не оправился от хвори, а советники так и не смогли договориться.

**Лесной колдун**

Шерлок очень хотел встретиться с колдуном, который направил дракона на Королевство. Не отпускала его, Шерлока, мысль, что тот колдун и повинен во всех нынешних бедах. Нужно, очень нужно найти колдуна да пристыдить, чтоб перестали фейри воевать с людьми, а люди — с фейри. В один солнечный день Шерлок решил, что пора идти. Он выяснил все, что нужно, чтобы дойти до логова колдуна. В ответ на недоумение Джона, дескать, дойти-то дойдем, а бороться с ним как, Шерлок лишь пожал плечами. Дескать, там видно будет.  
Не успели путники отъехать от городских ворот, как их нагнал всадник на вороном коне. Шерлок только вздохнул и угрюмо натянул капюшон пониже, хотя его лошадка была очень рада видеть красавца вороного.  
— Доброго утра вам, лорд Майкрофт, — поздоровался вежливо Джон. — Куда путь держите?  
— Вместе с вами, джентльмены, — сказал Майкрофт, и друзья ничего ему не ответили. Шерлок, похоже, и так уже знал о преследователе, а Джон решил не спрашивать. Он вообще старался общаться со старшим Холмсом пореже, не доверял ему почему-то.  
Тогда мало кто знал, почему так вышло, что старший брат последовал за младшим. А сейчас я могу вам рассказать, что Майкрофт понял: никак ему не помочь королю и Королевству, если он останется при дворе, возле ложа хворающего монарха. И никакая армия не поможет, никакой лихой рыцарь. Самому надо ехать в самое пекло. Вслед за братом.  
К слову, когда Шерлок отправился за драконом, Майкрофт тоже чуть было не побежал за ним: уж очень за брата боялся. Но не успел, потому что слишком поздно узнал, а там уже Шерлок и сам вернулся.  
Дальше наши добрые путники добрались до леса. В дороге они не беседовали и даже не особо радовались светлому дню. Впереди ждал неизвестный колдун и враждебный лес.  
Мы с вами отправимся в этот самый лес и познакомимся с колдуном.  
Звали его Джим по прозвищу Мор-И-Арт-Ти и любил он придумывать и созерцать потом придуманное. Правда, при этом не любил делать что-либо из того, что придумал, и заставлял делать это других. Например, однажды к нему пришла принцесса и спросила, как заставить отца полюбить ее больше, чем младшую сестру, и вообще, как бы сжить эту младшенькую со свету. Джим тогда придумал, что девочку можно утопить в реке, когда она пойдет гулять у берега. Вода заберет ее. Так он сказал жадной и злой старшей сестре.  
Только больше, чем придумывать, Джим любил играть с людьми, как с куклами. Вот и старшую сестру он предупредил, что зло всегда наказывается, а больше ничего ей не сказал. Хотя мог бы. Например, он не сказал, что еще раньше к нему приходил смешной маленький мальчик, который очень хотел научиться играть на арфе. И что понизу реки есть мельница, а тело несчастной принцессы там-то и всплывет. И что похоронят ее по-христиански в земле, но прекрасные волосы принцессы станут струнами волшебной арфы, которая однажды окажется рядом с завистливой старшей принцессой, споет песенку и песенка эта принесет заслуженное наказание.  
Таков был Джим. В те годы он жил себе в лесу и вдоволь играл с эльфами и людьми. Ему эти игры казались еще даже веселее, чем обычные народные забавы. Прав был Шерлок, да и Майкрофт к тем же выводам пришел. Джим слишком много играл с фейри, и они стали чересчур жестоки. Они никогда не были добры к смертным, но ведь случались и счастливые исключения. Ну, что я вам рассказываю. Все же помним истории о скальдах, что задерживались в стране фей на годы, а то и на века, и жили там в довольстве и радости. Любили фейри скальдов. Ну, да неважно.  
Важно другое. Шерлок, Джон и Майкрофт приближались к домику Джима. Фейри в пути их не трогали, что вовсе не странно: братьев защищало колдовство крестной, а Джона — меч, освященный у гроба Господня. Однако дойти до жилища колдуна им не дали.  
Путники, спешившись, вели своих коней по поляне, как вдруг сверху из крон деревьев на них ощерились стрелы взведенных луков и зазвучал протяжный голос.  
— Привет вам, добрые люди. Уж не ко мне ли?  
Джон вышел вперед, уронив ладонь на рукоять меча, а Шерлок очень спокойно сказал:  
— Привет и тебе, недобрый колдун. Хорошо же ты гостей встречаешь.  
— Очень хорошо. Стрелы наивысшего качества, и все для вас, дорогие гости, — отозвались из чащи с радушием бабушки, которая принесла в переднике горячих пирожков для любимых внуков. — Вы проходите по тропе. Раз уж идете, то идите. В гости.  
Ветви впереди раздвинулись сами собой, и желтая тропа показывала дорогу прямо к маленькому домику. Путники переглянулись и, пожав плечами, пошли по тропе. А что еще было делать?  
Домик тот был самый что ни на есть колдовской. У порога росла бузина, над косяком висел знак для нечисти. Нет, не «от нечисти», а именно для! Не перебивайте, я знаю, о чем рассказываю.  
Внутрь Джим гостей не пустил. На пороге встретил да на скамью усадил. Сам же кругом стал расхаживать и говорить по своему обыкновению длинно так и немного нудно.  
— Что же вы? Пришли спасать Англию, да и не подготовились толком? Вот глядите, эльфийские стрелы вас пронзят в любой момент и ничто их не остановит, верно же? — тут Джим улыбнулся какой-то ветке, и ветка в ответ качнулась. — Вопрос-то еще и в другом. Как могут решить все беды нашего грешного мира воин, не способный воевать, политик, не умеющий жертвовать всем ради долга, и не пойми кто, тратящий жизнь на глупые забавы?  
Шерлок тут хотел что-то сказать, но Майкрофт успел первым. Сказал он что-то вроде: «Настало время, когда мы должны объединиться, чтобы решить дело миром. Мы должны идти на компромисс и что-то там еще». Нет, я не знаю, что такое «компромисс». Кажется, это слово лягушатники придумали. Я же говорил уже, Майкрофт знает много странных слов с самого рождения, не задавайте глупых вопросов.  
Джим со скукой зевнул. То есть хотел зевнуть, но его перебил Шерлок. Он рявкнул на Майкрофта:  
— Не время врать, брат! И убери эту гадость из рукава, яд здесь не поможет.  
Майкрофт глянул на Шерлока с ужасом, какой когда-то уже был написан на его лице — когда Шерлок вернулся из Византии.  
— Братцы ссорятся, какая прелесть, — обрадовался Джим и хлопнул в ладоши. — Шерлок прав, яд меня не возьмет. Напрасный труд.  
К счастью, командой для эльфийских луков хлопок не был, хотя Джон, например, заметил, как вздрогнула та самая ветка, с которой общался Джим. Наверное, упоминание о яде насторожило эльфа.  
— Не тебе радоваться, колдун, — зло отвечал Шерлок. — И не тебе говорить о пустых забавах. Это твои игрушки вышли из-под контроля. Из-за твоей безалаберности может сгореть весь лес и сгорит, если ты не возьмешь себя и своих подопечных в руки!  
— Мои, как ты изволил их назвать, подопечные так просто не сдадутся, — прошипел Джим, перехватывая поудобней магический посох. — Гнев фейри есть гнев земли. А жизни фейри суть жизнь земли. Когда фейри в ярости, люди гибнут, пусть даже и не все. Но когда фейри умирают, исчезает сама жизненная сила земли, и гибнут все.  
— Так ты этого хочешь? — тут уже Майкрофт вступил в беседу.  
Джим ехидно, будто гиена, улыбнулся во весь рот и ответил:  
— Ты мне скажи. Вы же оба, надменные братцы Холмс, отмечены благородным проклятием. Вы знаете всю правду. О, какая прекрасная получилась легенда! Ну, что молчишь?  
Майкрофт и вправду молчал, только пару раз попытался открыть рот, да не сумел выдавить ни звука, будто вдруг онемел. Зато младший молчать не стал.  
— Ничего от лорда Майкрофта ты не добьешься. Политика развращает, близкие подданные короля не любят правду, — сказал Шерлок и вдруг встал со скамьи, подошел к Джиму и пронзительно на него уставился, будто насквозь глядел. — Ты не хочешь. Ты прикрываешься злодейской маской, да ты и есть злодей, но, ты не только он, ты сложнее, как любой из нас, и потому ты не хочешь гибели леса. Ты любишь лес. Без него ты не сможешь. Верно? — произнес Шерлок задумчиво, и Джим тут же притих. Как бы ни паясничал Джим, но шерлоков дар всегда срабатывал верно, и слова его ударили по самому больному. Так не может ударить даже стрела, смазанная ядом.  
Потому Джим тут же смешался, хоть и не подал вида, устало хмыкнул и попросил вернуться на скамейку, иначе, дескать, Себастьян — так, оказывается, звали эльфа — может выстрелить. Шерлок кивнул согласно, повернулся к скамье и удивленно воскликнул:  
— А где Джон?  
— Ты упустил сына Уота?! — еще более удивленно спросил Джим у Себастьяна, который все так же сидел на ветке. — Как?!  
Вот тут нам надо вернуться немного назад, чтобы сделалось понятно, куда исчез Джон. Так уж вышло, что как только развернулась беседа Холмсов и Джима, Джон отвлекся. Ему был ужасно интересен разговор, но все-таки больше его беспокоила судьба лошадок. В конце-то концов, рассуждал Джон, хоть весь свет и был уверен в том, что братья друг друга ненавидят, на самом деле каждый из них за родича глотку перегрызет. Потому за безопасность друга пока можно было не волноваться. Тем более, раз уж Джим не убил их сразу, то, наверное, что-то ему еще нужно, и нужно от живых. А вот что с лошадками, неизвестно. Смелые животные не сумели последовать по волшебной тропе за своими хозяевами, и теперь лишь тихо ржали где-то совсем рядом.  
А еще Джон заметил, что, несмотря на великое множество нацеленных на людей стрел, эльф, который управлял этими луками, был один. А значит и лук тоже один. Волшебный лук. Волшебный, да только и его можно обмануть.  
Джон потихоньку выдвинул из ножен клинок и прикоснулся к нему. То был особый меч, он позволял видеть. Очень хорошо видеть. Например, когда Джон только встретился с Шерлоком, он глянул на этого странного человека, приложив пальцы к стали, и сразу увидел, каков был Шерлок Холмс. Странный, очень странный, но столько в его сердце было стремления знать и нести правду, притом стремления, лишенного всякой корысти. Тяга к красоте этой правды и красоте мира в нем была. И было ее столь много и настолько чиста она оказалась, что Джон не раздумывая доверился Шерлоку, невзирая даже на многочисленные недостатки нашего с вами любимого героя.  
Вот и сейчас, перед домом странного колдуна, Джон огляделся вокруг и обнаружил несколько прелюбопытнейших вещей.  
Первое и главное: от стрел легко уйти, особенно если держать ладонь на холодной стали. Всего лишь одна стрела была настоящая, остальные призрачные.  
Второе и тоже весьма важное: Майкрофт внутри своего существа, к удивлению Джона, мало отличался от младшего брата. Просто вместо тяги к правде в нем холодным светом северного неба сияло служение и долг перед отечеством. Сияла любовь и забота, и тревога за Англию, прекрасную Англию, которую рвут на части раздоры слабых и недалеких.  
В-третьих, Джим... Увы, Джон не сумел долго смотреть на колдуна. Потом сын Уота рассказывал мне, что Джим в сути своей выглядел так, словно перед Джоном стоял не один человек, а мятежная толпа с рыночной площади. Была в Джиме будто бы жажда играть больше и разрушительней, и одновременно дикий страх перед гнетущей пустотой мироздания, которая открывалась Джиму в ночном небе над одинокой крышей.  
Было что-то еще, но Джон отвернулся раньше, чем до конца осознал даже, внушает ему это «что-то» отвращение и страх или же нет. Да и не хотел он того. Он другое искал. И нашел. На земле были следы копыт. Очень легкие и маленькие, они не могли принадлежать лошади. Джон пошел по следам. Джим, Майкрофт и Шерлок на него не обращали внимания, увлеченные разговором, а от взора Себастьяна его защитил заговоренный клинок и те самые следы.  
Меж деревьев, сразу за молодым дубом стояла лань и сверкала на Джона золотыми копытами, и улыбалась серыми глазами.  
— Вот и ты Джон, сын Уота. Как же давно я тебя жду!  
— Меня? — удивился Джон.  
— Тебя-тебя, Джон, — ответила лань. — Пойдем. Будешь потом внукам сказывать, как изловил сероглазую лань.  
— Так ты?..  
— Да-да, я, — чуть раздраженно сказала лань и мотнула головой. — Лань, что может дать либо желанное, либо необходимое. Идем. Самое время. Тебя зовут.  
И вправду, Джона звали встревоженный Шерлок и удивленный Джим, так что Джон поспешил выйти вместе с ланью к своим спутникам. Те увидели, кого ведет Джон, и только ахнули...  
Что? Не верите мне? Ха-ха. Ну, ладно-ладно, подловили меня на сей раз. Не ахнули они. Слишком были умны, чтобы удивляться чуду. Им даже хватило ума смирить гордость, и все трое — Джим, Шерлок и Майкрофт поклонились лани с похвальной учтивостью.  
— Здесь нет пятого, — произнесла лань, внимательно оглядев людей. — Где тот, кто сможет разрешить одну из ваших бед? Где Себастиан Мор-Ан?  
На зов лани из тьмы крон показался эльф. Он казался высоким молодым человеком, хотя им, конечно же, не был. Его выдавали чуть заостренные уши, зеленоватые волосы и волшебный лук за плечами. Себастиан тоже склонил голову перед ланью и встал рядом с Джимом.  
— Над миром нависла страшная опасность, раз алхимик, политик, целитель, воин и игрок встретились подле одного порога и не уничтожили друг друга тут же.  
— Пять миров и дарующий зрение меч... — задумчиво проговорил Шерлок, вспомнив легенду о лани.  
— Верно, так гласит пророчество... — ответила она. — Вы все получите то, что скажете. Выбирайте. Что вы от меня ждете? Желанного или же необходимого? Пусть каждый произнесет вслух.  
— Желанное, — сказал Себастиан.  
— Необходимое, — проговорил сквозь зубы Джим.  
— Желанное, — произнес без запинки Шерлок.  
— Необходимое, — заключил Майкрофт.  
— Ничего, — хмыкнул под конец Джон. — У меня все есть.  
Лань покачала головой и мягко улыбнулась.  
— Что ж вы сделали свой выбор.  
Она подошла к подозрительно замершему Мор-Ану и Джиму.  
— Так уж вышло, что для вас обоих исполнение загаданного будет одинаковым. Ты, Себастиан, больше всего хочешь обрести память о своей семье и найти правильное для себя место. А тебе, Джим, для процветания необходимо вернуть равновесие между миром невидимым и видимым. Вы оба знаете, что трон волшебной страны пуст уже несколько десятилетий, но ты, Себастиан, даже не задумывался, а ты, Джим, не хотел задумываться о том, что лук, который висит у Мор-Ана за плечами, есть священное оружие, испокон века принадлежавшее королям и королевам Эльфландии.  
Джим и Себастиан изумленно слушали лань и только растерянно переглянулись.  
— Ты хочешь сказать?.. — спросил Джим и не сумел закончить фразу.  
— Себастиан Мор-Ан — потерянный сын последнего короля Эльфландии. Жаль, что твой отец решил отойти от дел, ты потерялся, и никто не смог взять на себя ответ за ваш народ. Пришлось фейри прийти к Джиму, как они ходили и раньше, но уже с иными делами. Увы, Джим, ты слишком любишь играть и часто ломаешь игрушки. Такова твоя природа. Но теперь есть Себастиан. Джим не сможет сломать тебя, и ты приведешь фейри к миру.  
Себастиан пораженно кивнул и ничего не ответил. Джим же иронично рассмеялся и тоже кивнул, ничего не сказав. Он знал, что необходимое очень редко бывает приятным, но если бы лань взялась исполнить желанное, очень может быть, этот день стал бы последним для Островов.  
После лань отвела братьев чуть в сторону, дабы их разговор не слушали лишние уши.  
— Исполнение вашей загадки тоже будет одинаковым. Джон, дай Шерлоку свой меч, пожалуйста, — попросила лань, и Джон повиновался. — А теперь, Шерлок, прикоснись к холодному клинку и смотри на брата.  
Шерлок тоже подчинился и искоса глянул на Майкрофта. Глянул, да и тихо охнул, опустил голову, будто отвернулся от яркого света.  
— Что дальше? — спросил он глухо.  
— Дальше передай меч Майкрофту, и ты, Майкрофт, сделай то же самое.  
Майкрофт повторил за Шерлоком то же. Молча посмотрел на брата, спокойно кивнул и отдал оружие Джону.  
— Так, и что? — спросил он лань.  
— А вот что, — сурово произнесла она. — Вы должны знать еще одну очень простую вещь. Волшебные плоды, что растут в Эльфландии, не насылают на человека проклятие. Они не способны на это. Яблоки дают дар, и только людской выбор определяет, как именно будут этот дар использовать.  
— Шерлок, ты хочешь вернуть безоглядное доверие, что ты испытывал когда-то к своему брату. А тебе, Майкрофт, необходимо то, прежнее доверие Шерлока, чтобы стать счастливым. Но вы оба показали друг дружке те стороны ваших даров, что ведут к вражде. Прав был тот дракон. Любимое нельзя принести в жертву долгу или даже истине. И вы его не принесли. Вы просто нанесли друг другу тяжкие раны, потеряли доверие и решили, что проще притвориться врагами. Но вы остались братьями и не перестали любить.  
Шерлок с Майкрофтом ничего не отвечали и лишь угрюмо смотрели в разные стороны.  
— А теперь последнее. Когда вернетесь домой, и война с фейри закончится, при следующей молодой луне, сыграйте в шахматы. В той самой комнате, где любил играть в них со своей крестной Шерлок.  
Братья кивнули, все также молча, а Джон тепло поблагодарил лань и попрощался с нею. Она же пообещала Джону, что станет у Джона все хорошо и без помощи волшебства.  
Лань убежала в лес, пока оглушенные нежданным чудом герои переводили дух.  
— Так, — сказал, наконец, Джим с ехидной усмешкой. — Похоже, разобрались во всем. Себастьян, за тобой уже пришли родичи. Вон там. Быстрые какие. А вы, — тут он обернулся с притворным гневом к братьям Холмсам и Джону, — что встали, как у себя дома? Подите прочь! Мы с вами еще встретимся не раз. А пока вон из моего леса!  
Шерлок и Джон рассмеялись и действительно ушли с поляны. Успокаивать лошадок и ждать Майкрофта. Шерлок только бросил через плечо, что, дескать, они действительно встретятся, и тогда-то Шерлок Джима и поймает.  
Майкрофт же лишь хмыкнул, не спеша уходить, и голосом царедворца сказал:  
— Этот лес теперь не только твой, но и Мор-Ана. Могу ли просить аудиенции у Его Высочества? Я пришел говорить с эльфами от имени короля...

***

Что было дальше, все и так знают в подробностях. А если кто не знает, пусть спросит королевского летописца, он расскажет лучше. После переговоров с новым королем эльфов наступил мир между лесным народом и людьми. Иногда его нарушают непослушные фейри, да и сорвиголовы-люди, но так было всегда, еще до норманнов и даже до римлян.  
Вот, почти все я рассказал о тех героях. Разве что можно вспомнить о шахматах. О, презабавный вышел вечер. При игре братьев никто лично не присутствовал, потому о подробностях можно лишь гадать, но из соседних домов было слышно, как ссорились Холмсы.  
Говорят, столь честной беседы братья не вели лет пятнадцать. Ух, и страшные обвинения сыпались с обеих сторон. Майкрофт упрекал брата в незрелости и глупой обидчивости, а Шерлок отвечал, что за грязную клевету другой бы потребовал поединка, и что он сам не знает, почему не сделал этого сразу. Потом Майкрофт ругал Шерлока за то, что тот не любит семью и расстраивает мать, и что не дает ему, Майкрофту, помогать младшему брату и защищать его, как велит долг. А Шерлок только фыркал в ответ и говорил, что Майкрофт не защищает, а унижает, смотрит, как на дитя и пытается лепить по своему подобию, хотя он же своими глазами уже видел, что… А вот что Майкрофт видел, соседи не сказали. С этого момента, беседа потекла тише и, кажется, добрее. Да. После Шерлок перестал называть брата своим врагом. Говорят, даже позволял ему приходить в гости и сам стал являться на порог родительского дома.  
Да, еще мы чуть не забыли о Джиме и его игре. Шерлок и Джим исполнили свои обещания, и не раз и не два сталкивались, счастье, что не убили друг друга до сих пор, ибо игры у Джима жестокие. Но, это уже совсем другая история, и она еще не закончена. Будем все вместе верить, что будет она длиться еще много-много лет, и рассказывать ее будут наши внуки или даже правнуки. 


End file.
